Thomas Goes To New York
by ETBlack333
Summary: Thomas and his friends win a trip to New York City. Thomas is excited to go, but will have a much more crazy experience than he thought. I went to New York for spring break. Best trip ever. Enjoy this story. Takes place in 2018.
1. Winning & Traveling

Thomas the Tank Engine had lived on the Island Of Sodor for dozens of years. The only other place he'd been outside of the island was the Mainland. He'd never been anywhere else in the world. **( Please Know, this story takes place before the events of BWBA. )**

**3 Days Earlier**

Tyler saw a poster that said " If you win this raffle, you and a couple friends could win a trip to New York City. ". Tyler immediately entered the contest and the winner would be revealed 3 days later.

Tyler told Thomas about the trip. He nearly passed out in excitement. He'd heard a lot about New York, and really wanted to go there.

" I don't know Thomas. I read that 30 other people entered the raffle. So me winning is a bit unlikely. " - Tyler

" Don't be a downer. If we win. Then I'll finally start my journey on seeing the world. " - Thomas

" Did you say if "we" win? " - Tyler

" You're taking me if you win right? " - Thomas

" Are you crazy, of course i'm bringing you. " - Tyler

" Yes. If you said no, I would've been very angry. " - Thomas

" I'm your driver. I'll take you anywhere you want. " - Tyler

" Even Australia? " - Thomas

" I said I was your driver, not tour guide. " - Tyler

Thomas blushed, but he still wanted to travel the world. New York seemed like the best place to start off.

**Today**

It was 3 days since Tyler entered the raffle. Today was the day that the winner would be announced. Everyone gathered at Tidmouth. Jake brought a radio with him so that everyone could listen to the winner being announced.

" We'll be right back on Sodor Radio. " - radio announcer

" If you entered a contest to win a trip to New York City, then listen up. " - contest announcer

" Okay everyone stop talking. The winner's about be said. " - Tyler

" None of us were even talking. " - James

" You are now. " - Jake

" Be quiet. " - James

" Again, the winner will win a trip to New York City. They'll spend one week traveling around the beautiful suburb of NYC. They can also invite at least 3 friends with them. " - announcer

" What? Three friends! " - Ginny

" I want to go. " - Hailey

" Take me Tyler. " - Percy

" New York would love me. " - James

" I haven't won yet. Jeez. " - Tyler

" And the winning number...2...5...7...4...6...4...6. " - announcer

"2574646. That's me! " - Tyler

" No way! " - Patrick

" I'm going to New York! " - Tyler

" I can't wait! " - Thomas

" You're bringing Thomas? " - Patrick

" Yeah. why? " - Tyler

" I'm your brother. Brothers always stick together. " - Patrick

" Hey weasel. He said at least 3 friends can go. " - Tyler

" Don't call me a weasel. What's a weasel? " - Patrick

" I'm saying is that Thomas really wanted to go. So he's coming with me. " - Tyler

" Of course you are. He wins everything. " - Percy

" I don't. " - Thomas

" Yes you do. " - Everyone else

" Okay maybe I do. But I want to see the world. This is my starting point. " - Thomas

" So who else are you taking with you? " - Emily

" Oh. Well. I think. Or. Maybe. " - Tyler

" You have to pick me. " - Jake

" I never get to travel. " - Hailey

" I want to see the statue. " - Ginny

" I want to see a city. " - Henry

" I heard New York is huge. " - Edward

" I think it's worth it. " - Gordon

Tyler couldn't handle the stress he was getting.

" Okay everyone, be quiet! " - Tyler

" I think it's best that me and Tyler pick one person to come with us. " - Thomas

" Yeah. Well let's see. Their's my darling girl Ellie. " - Tyler

" That's me. " - Ellie

" My loving, yet ignorant twin brother Patrick. " - Tyler

" I might be ignorant, but I'm still smart. " - Patrick

" Well..." - Jake

" Zip it J. " - Patrick

" Their's also...you other friends. " - Tyler

" We love you too. " - Erik

" Okay. Well I wanna choose Patrick, but..." - Tyler

Patrick began to smile cheerfully. Tyler then looked at Ellie.

" Ellie I..." - Tyler

" Don't feel bad. I'm not upset. You and I can travel another day. You and your brother should have fun. " - Ellie

" You're the best. " - Tyler

" Maybe. " - Ellie

" Okay Patrick, come over here. " - Tyler

Patrick skipped along and stood right next to his brother.

" This is gonna be fun. " - Patrick

" You better bring me back a souvenir. " - Hailey

" Get me a small Empire State Building. " - Jake

" I want a shirt. " - Anne Claire

" Hey. Calm down. I'll think about it. " - Patrick

" He's not getting us anything, is he? " - Jake

" Probably not. " - Hailey

" Okay Thomas. Choose who you wanna take. " - Tyler

" Well. You all are great friends. I've known you all for a long time. But their's one who means a lot to me. " - Thomas

" That's me. " - Percy

" That's my Emily. " - Thomas

" Nevermind. " - Percy

" Thank you Tommy. " - Emily

She then went up to him and gave him a kiss. Percy was sad that his best friend didn't pick him.

" You still have me. " - James

" Yeah, you're right. " - Percy

" And me. " - Jake

" Ehh, sure. " - Percy

" Okay then. " - Jake

" Wait. Who's gonna be my driver? " - Percy

" How about me? I won't have Emily. So I'll be your driver. " - Ellie

" Yes please. I want you. " - Percy

" I'm find that offensive. " - Patrick

" What. He just thinks I'm sweet. " - Ellie

" And I'm not? " - Patrick

" Well no. You're just..." - Percy

" Don't finish that sentence. " - Patrick

" Okay everyone. I'll call the radio station and tell them I won. They should give me tickets. " - Tyler

" Alright. New York City! I'm coming! " - Thomas

Next morning, it was 7:00am. Tyler and the others had to wake up early. As their flight was leaving very early. Tyler and Patrick got up and finished packing.

" Why does our flight have to be so early? " - Patrick

" Cause it's a special flight. Me, you, Thomas, and Emily will be the only passengers. " - Thomas

" Is it a private jet? " - Patrick

" No. " - Tyler

" Private helicopter? " - Patrick

" No. " - Tyler

" Private rocket? " - Patrick

" It's not a fancy transportation. It's just a normal plane. " - Tyler

" Then boring. " - Patrick

" Just finished packing. We gotta be at the airport in 40 minutes. " - Tyler

Once Tyler and Patrick finished packing. They went and got Thomas and Emily and brought them to the airport. Thomas and Emily had never ridden a plane before, so they were a little nervous.

Once the 4 got there. Thomas and Emily were hooked up and carried onto the plane. They were put in the back of the plane and were held onto so that they would've fall off.

" Wait. I have a question? " - Thomas

" What? " - pilot

" Is this safe? " - Thomas

" You can say that. " - co pilot

Thomas gulped and the doors were shut in front of him.

Tyler and Patrick went into the plane and sat in their seats. They could also go to the back of the plane and talk to Thomas and Emily. Tyler went there to see if Thomas was okay.

" You sure about this? " - Thomas

" Don't you want to go to New York? " - Tyler

" Yes. Yes I do. " - Thomas

" Then you can handle this ride. " - Tyler

" Yes I can. I think I can. I think I can. " - Thomas

" That's the spirit Thomas. " - Emily

" Sounds like he's gonna snap. " - Patrick

" Go sit down. You're not helping. " - Tyler

" Okay. Let's do this. " - Thomas

Tyler gave his a driver a thumbs up ans sat back in his seat. The plane was ready for take off.

" Okay lady and gentlemen. Hold on tight. " - pilot

The plane started and began to move. It increased it's speed and before you know it, the plane was off the ground and into the air, heading straight to New York City.

The ride was to last at least 5-6 hours. About 2 hours into the flight, the turbulence was about to get a little bumpy.

Thomas and Emily who were in the back of the plane felt the plane shake and Thomas started to yell.

" Oh god. Oh shit. The plane's moving. Why? Get me off it now! " - Thomas

" Hey, Thomas. Calm down. Don't panic. It's fine. " - Emily

" No. Stop the plane please! " - Thomas

" Help me! " - Emily

Tyler heard her and came up from his seat. Patrick was watching a movie and didn't seem to care. Tyler ran to the back.

" Thomas. What's wrong? Calm down. " - Tyler

Thomas soon calmed down, and took some deep breaths.

" I'm, I'm sorry. It's just that the plane was shaking and it was freaking me out. " - Thomas

" It was just some bumpy turbulence. " - Tyler

" I don't know what that means, but I hated it. " - Thomas

" It's fine. We're fine. " - Emily

" Why couldn't we take a ship instead? " - Thomas

" Two reasons. One, it would take like 24 hours to get there. Two, Patrick gets seasick...like very seasick. " - Tyler

"It's true! " - Patrick

" How much longer do we have? " - Thomas

" Like 4 more hours. " - Tyler

" Oh god, no. " - Thomas

" Thomas. Look at me. I'm right here, I'll keep you calm. Okay. " - Emily

" Okay. Thanks Emily. " - Thomas

" That's a good boy. " - Tyler

Tyler walked back to his seat. Patrick was watching Home Alone 2: Lost In New York.

" This movie is a classic. " - Patrick

" Yeah. But you do realize that it's Summer and this movie is a Christmas movie. " - Tyler

" It doesn't matter. We're going to New York City. So this is the perfect time to watch this. " - Patrick

" Yeah. This movie is great. " - Tyler

" Is New York really that big? " - Thomas

" Big? Like 8 million people live there. " - Patrick

" Well then. " - Tyler

" Just be cautious. There are some people who can be dangerous. Like street thugs. " - Tyler

" Oh please. We won't run into people like that. " - Patrick

" What are street thugs? " - Emily

" They are..." - Patrick

" Just don't go into an alleyway at night time. Alright. " - Tyler

" I was talking. " - Patrick

" Now I am. " - Tyler

" I'm going to get a drink. " - Patrick

Pat stood up and went to get his beverage. Tyler then grabbed a brochure about NYC and went up to Thomas.

" This will be the best adventure you'll have. Trust me. " - Tyler

" You really think so? " - Thomas

" Yeah. Here just let me tell you some great things about the city. It's the largest city in the US, but it also has the tallest building in the world. " - Tyler

" No it doesn't. The Burj Khalifia is the tallest building. " - Patrick

" The burja what? " - Tyler

" Do your research why don't yah. " - Patrick

" Anyways. New York has tons of things of do like. " - Tyler

Tyler then went on and on about New York. But it lasted for like forever. He wouldn't stop talking. Thomas, Emily, and Patrick started to get bored and then all fell asleep, but Tyler didn't even realize it.

Next thing you know, the captain started talking.

" Okay passengers. We'll landing in about 2 minutes. " - pilot

Tyler then stopped talking. When he heard that, he was shocked.

" Was I really talking for that long? " - Tyler

He then looked and saw Thomas, Emily, and Patrick all asleep, from boredom.

" Oh, come on. " - Tyler

Thomas then woke up and saw an irritated Tyler.

" You finally stopped talking. " - Thomas

" I was giving you great info on New York. " - Tyler

" Yeah. You gave too much. " - Thomas

Thomas then looked out the window in front of him and saw how low the plane was. He also saw a bunch of tall buildings and water surrounding a big island.

" Are we here? " - Thomas

" I think so. " - Tyler

The plane then finally landed at the airport.

" Welcome everyone. To the famous New York City. " - pilot

Thomas was the most excited he had probably ever been. This was surely gonna be an adventure.

" I'm coming New York. Thomas the Tank Engine is here. " - Thomas

Little did he know, he was gonna have a pretty bizarre time. But he was still ready for this exciting adventure. But it was gonna be a crazy appearance.

* * *

Back with another story. This wasn't gonna be the next story. For spring break, I went to New York City and had a great time. So I thought this was a good idea for a story.

What will Thomas and his friends encounter in the Big Apple? Find out as this story goes on.

New York is an amazing city. You should go there.


	2. New Friends and Foes

The four friends had finally gotten off the plane. Thomas was the most relived.

" I'm glad I'm off that piece of metal. " - Thomas

" You know were taking it back home as well. " - Tyler

" Why, just why? " - Thomas

Thomas and Emily were put on the railroad tracks that were right next to the runway. These tracks lead straight to the subway stations in New York.

" Where are we going next? " - Emily

" Well thankfully our hotel is right next to the subway station you two will be staying at. " - Tyler

" Subways? " - Thomas

" Yeah. That's how you're gonna get around. " - Patrick

" I'll still be able to see the city right? " - Thomas

" I'm sure. Maybe? " - Tyler

" What! " - Thomas

" I'm messing with you boy. You'll be able to see the outskirts of the Big Apple. " - Tyler

" I have no clue what that means, but I'll believe it. " - Thomas

" Atta boy. " - Emily

Tyler and Patrick went into Thomas and Emily's cab and drove them out of the airport and straight to the city. The subway station they were going too was right in the middle of Manhattan.

It was a matter of time until they had a great view of the city in front of them. Thomas and Emily looked up and saw the big picture. The tall buildings and bridges could be seen.

" I can't believe we're here. " - Thomas

" I think I'm gonna cry. " - Emily

" New York may be beautiful here, but it'll be filthy when we get there. " - Patrick

" Are you gonna be like that all trip? " - Tyler

" Do you want me too? " - Patrick

" No! " - Tyler

" Alright, then I won't. " - Patrick

Thomas and Emily got closer and right in front of them was the Brooklyn Bridge.

" Wow. That thing is huge. " - Thomas

" And also looks very dangerous. " - Emily

" Yeah, well..." - Patrick

" Hey! You said you'd stop. " - Tyler

" Right, sorry. " - Patrick

Thomas and Emily went into a tunnel that underneath the river and it lead straight to the Island of Manhattan.

After exiting the tunnel, they then looked around the streets as they saw cars, buildings, and many other things. People walking around and the taxis beeping.

Then they got to the Subway Station 3. That's were Thomas and Emily will be staying at. They went into the station and started to get stares from the people. They hadn't seen a tank engine or tender engine in the station like ever.

One Subway train sitting in it's shed was talking to his friend.

" Those two look different. " - Subway 1

" They look like old as dust. " - Subway 3

Thomas heard what the subway had said.

" Hey. I'm not old! I'm Thomas the Tank Engine! " - Thomas

The people gasped. The children who were there started to scream and ran towards Thomas and Emily. They knew who they were. Thomas then smiled in delight.

" Well. Looks like you're a worldwide figure. " - Emily

" This is awesome. " - Thomas

A few moments later, Thomas and Emily had their own assigned shed. They were next to each other and still got stares from the subway trains.

" They don't like me, don't they? " - Thomas

" They just don't know who you are. " - Emily

Tyler and Patrick exited their cabs and grabbed their suitcases.

" Okay, our hotel should be right around Fulton Street. " - Tyler

" You guys aren't staying here? " - Thomas

" We can stay here in this rusty old station. " - Patrick

" Hey. I find that offending human. You'll be sorry. " - Subway 2

" Let's go before this tin cans kill me. " - Patrick

" Don't worry Thomas. I'll be back. " - Tyler

The brothers then left the station to go their hotels. The hotel was just around the corner. Thomas was still confused. Was Tyler gonna stay will him or was he gonna be alone? Well he has Emily, but not his driver.

" I don't want to get lost. " - Thomas

" It's okay. I'll be here with you the whole time. " - Emily

" You're so helpful. That's why I love you. " - Thomas

" You're so sweet. " - Emily

" Hey. Keep your love talk to yourself! " - Subway 2

"Hey! Why don't you..." - Thomas

" Thomas. Please don't. " - Emily

" Hey Jet. Keep your horn quiet alright. " - Subway 1

" Fine. " - Jet

" Sorry about that. He's the one who gets very irritated fast. " - Subways 1

" Nice to meet you. I assume you have a name. " - Thomas

" Yes I do blue. The name's Knick. With a k. " - Knick

" Why? " - Emily

" Cause I like it. " - Knick

" Okay then. " - Emily

" You've met Jet. My cranky brother. " - Knick

" Hey there Jet. " - Thomas

" Just don't get me upset, or it won't be good. " - Jet

" He's so nice. " - Thomas

" I heard that sarcastic. " - Jet

" Just ignore him. He just get complains from the people that he's so bumpy and jerky. " - Knick

" How bumpy? " - Thomas

" The people get all dizzy and even sick. " - Knick

" Those people are total babies. I'm not that bumpy. " - Jet

He then actually hit the wall next to him and honked his loud horn. Thomas, Emily, and Knick all jumped up.

" Ow, my train ears. " - Emily

" Just keep still Jet. " - Knick

" Whatever you say, Knicky. " - Jet

Thomas truly liked Knick, but he didn't like Jet of the bat. Then another whistle blew. A third subway train came in and backed up into his shed that was next to Emily.

" I'm home brothers. " - Subway 3

" Who's that? " - Thomas

" That be Yankee. He's the favorite one. " - Knick

" People think I'm the smoothest. I think their just being kind. " - Yankee

" I think you're being selfish. " - Jet

" Well at least I don't get mad every minute. " - Yankee

" You watch that mouth. " - Jet

" Let's all calm down and ask Mr. Thomas and Miss Emily here what brings them to good ol New York. " - Knick

" Well you see, my driver. He won a contest that earned the winner a trip to New York. He could also bring some friends. He obviously picked me, cause he loves me so much. " - Thomas

" What about miss pretty one here. " - Yankee

Emily blushed at that comment and Thomas glared right at Yankee.

" Well you see. Thomas is my true love and he cares about me so much that he had to pick me to go. " - Emily

Yankee heard " true love " and made an apologetic face at Thomas. Thomas still didn't appreciate the sudden flirt from Yankee.

" Well we welcome you to the Big Apple. " - Knick

" Why is New York called the Big Apple? " - Thomas

The three subways were thinking, for like 2 minutes.

" I have no idea? " - Knick

" Doesn't make any sense. " - Yankee

" Stupidest nickname ever. " - Jet

Thomas and Emily looked at each other and shrugged. They were still excited to see what they were gonna do in the big city.

* * *

At Tyler and Patrick's hotel. It was over 20 floors, but their room was only on the 2nd floor and had a very puny view of the street in front of them.

" How could you get us this trash. " - Patrick

" I didn't wanna waste so much money on a fancy, smancy hotel room. " - Tyler

" Okay. But this room doesn't even two beds. " - Patrick

Patrick then slammed his body on the couch. The couch then opened up and formed into a bed all of a sudden. Cause hotels have couches that form into beds. Patrick somehow didn't know that.

" Well. That happened. Can we at least get room service? " - Patrick

" Hey. We just got here. " - Tyler

" Well I'm starving for New York food. " - Patrick

" We'll get some later. First we gotta go talk to Thomas and Emily and tell them the plan, or whatever we want to call it. " - Tyler

Tyler started to walk out the door. Patrick then sneakily grabbed the phone to call room service.

" Hello. Can I get two big burgers? " - Patrick

" Drop the phone! " - Tyler

Patrick then threw the phone in the air and quickly sprinted out the door. Not locking it.

* * *

Back at the subway station. The three subways were telling really, long, boring stories about their adventures in the city. Emily was so impressed, but Thomas was loving them.

" And so that's how I first saw the new Yankee Stadium get built. " - Yankee

" Screw that. Citi Field being built was better. " - Jet

" Go Yankees. " - Yankee

" Go Mets. " - Jet

" What are they talking about? " - Emily

" Baseball rivalries. It gets really annoying. " - Knick

" I wanna Yankee Stadium and Citi Field. " - Thomas

Yankee and Jet stopped arguing and was surprised by what Thomas said.

" Well I'm not you can friend. Cause this railway is reserved for Subways only. " - Yankee

Then Tyler and Patrick came in out of nowhere.

" Guess what Thomas? You're gonna work on this railway. " - Tyler

" Why do I jinx it? " - Yankee

" Cause you're you. " - Jet

Patrick was on the phone and soon hanged up and finished by saying " see you in a few. "

" Who's you? " - Thomas

" The drivers who will be with you this whole trip. " - Tyler

Thomas gasped very loud and in his mind he wanted to cry.

" You're leaving me? " - Thomas

" No you silly one. " - Tyler

" Me and Tyler don't wanna work on this subway all trip. We wanna see all the great stuff in the city. " - Patrick

" But I do too. " - Thomas

" You will. You'll be taking passengers across the city and you'll be able to see all the landmarks and even meet some people along the way. " - Tyler

" So we're gonna work for this railway? " - Emily

" That's right. " - Tyler

" But I don't want a new driver. " - Thomas

" It's fine. You're new driver will be nice and helpful and he'll keep you safe. " - Tyler

" I hope they aren't creepy. " - Patrick

" Their good people trust me. " - Tyler

" I don't wanna you to leave me. " - Thomas

" I won't. I'll come back here every now and then to check on you. And as soon as this trip is over. I'll be your current driver again. " - Tyler

" And I'll finally be with Percy again. I bet he missed me. " - Patrick

Emily and Thomas didn't think so.

" Okay. Well as long as you keep coming to see me. Then I guess I'll handle it. " - Thomas

" That's what I like to hear. " - Tyler

" Hey Tyler look. A free hat on the tracks. " - Patrick

Patrick saw a red hat sitting in the middle of the track in front of him. He stepped down and tried to get it and then heard a horn.

" Oh shit! Bad idea! Bad Idea! " - Patrick

He quickly climbed back off the tracks. The subway train then went right passed him and crushed the hat.

" Maybe I'll buy a hat. " - Patrick

" And a brain. " - Thomas

" Let's just go Patrick. You'll start your shift tomorrow Thomas. " - Tyler

" Okay I'm ready. " - Thomas

" Your friend is an idiot. " - Jet

" Okay. One more word from you and you'll have no wheels. " - Thomas

" Why don't we go to sleep. " - Knick

" But It's only...5pm. " - Emily

" Our morning shifts start at 3am. So we go to sleep very early. " - Yankee

The subways then closed their eyes and immediately went to the sleep just like that.

" You feel okay Thomas? " - Emily

" Yeah. I need to just be happy that this trip is going to be great. I'm gonna fly right around this place. " - Thomas

" Maybe even. " - Emily

" Well I'm gonna drift off as well. " - Thomas

" But you're not..." - Emily

Before she could finish she saw Thomas's eyes closed and asleep as well. Emily didn't know what else to do so she decided to go to sleep as well.

As all 5 trains were asleep. The station was pretty much empty. However, three guys were watching them the whole time.

" Hey Jer? Which one should we take? " - Mack

" I say the blue one. He says he's fly around this city. So he has to be the perfect getaway. " - Jeremy

" But he's so small. " - Todd

" Hey. I'm the leader. I choose what we use. " - Jeremy

" You sure he's the one? " - Mack

" Yes. Our plan is at set. Tomorrow night when he's all sleepy. We take him. " - Jeremy

" This is fun. " - Todd

" Just stick to the plan. " - Jeremy

The 3 walked away. These thugs are really looking to kidnap Thomas and use him as a getaway vehicle for whatever crime they're gonna commit.

Thomas woke up a bit as he thought he heard talking. He looked next to him and saw that the other 4 were still asleep. Thomas then just thought it was nothing. But he doesn't know is that it wasn't just nothing. It was trouble that was gonna come.

* * *

Scary cliffhanger their at the end, huh? What are those guys gonna do? Find out next chapter. Things are about to get real.

Jet, Yankee, and Knick's names are based off of something. What do you think?

Also, the new designs for the engines. I think they look amazing. I don't know why so many people are complaining so much.

I approve of the rivets. Fight me. Don't, i'm weak.


	3. Landmarks & Kidnapped

It was now morning on the Island of...wait no...New York City. That's where Thomas and Emily are right now and are about to travel around the city. Finally

Thomas was more excited than he has been in a long time. He wasn't 100% though. His driver Tyler wasn't gonna control him. Thomas was gonna be controlled by a different driver. Thomas didn't approve of that. Tyler had been his driver for over 5 years and no one could ever replace him.

Once the clock hit 6:00am. A loud bell rang, which was used to wake up all the subways.

Thomas was in his same berth as he was in last night, and when he heard the bell he immediately shot forward.

" Ahhh! Loud! Please no! " - Thomas

The other subways engines in the station also woke up as well. But they didn't scream like Thomas. They were so used to it, that they knew when it would happen.

" Oww! That was loud, right Em? " - Thomas

He backed and looked to his right and saw that his emerald girl was somehow still asleep like nothing happened.

" How is she still asleep? That bell was louder than the old PA system back home. " - Thomas

He then looked at the clock. It was 6:02 in the morning!

" Why are we up so early? " - Thomas

" Cause bud. New Yorkers have to wake up early for many things. We have to bring them. " - Yankee

" We've been doing this for years now. " - Knick

" And I want to just kill it. " - Jet

" Can't I just sleep for a few more hours? " - Thomas

" Sorry Thomas, but you can't. " - Tyler

Tyler and Patrick came down to the station to introduce the drivers controlling Thomas and Emily.

" Good, you're awake. " - Tyler

" Yeah. Like I wanna be up this early in this creepy old station. " - Patrick

" We have feelings. " - Yankee

" Anyways. Thomas I'd like you to meet your driver for today. " - Tyler

Thomas wasn't ready. But he then saw a man come from behind Tyler. He was taller and a lot older than Tyler and Pat. He had brown hair and very green eyes. He also looked pretty fit for a train driver.

" So Thomas, Emi..." - Tyler

Tyler didn't finish as he saw that Emily was still sleeping. She really is a light sleeper.

" Um Emily? " - Tyler

" I got this. " - Patrick

He walked up in front of Emily's face and then yelled.

" Emily! The queen's been kidnapped! " - Patrick

" What! You said that! Is she okay! " - Emily

She then looked up at Patrick and then frowned.

" How many times have I told you not to do that to me. " - Emily

" Like 3 times. Or was it 4 times? " - Patrick

" Oh forget it. " - Emily

" Okay, let's get back on topic. Emily meet your new driver. " - Tyler

Another person came from behind Tyler. It was another man, who was a little shorter than the other one. He had very blonde hair and a noticeable beard.

" I should be nice. My name is Arthur. " - Arthur

Thomas's new driver then introduced himself.

" And my name is Dack. But people call me Duke, and I don't know why. " - Duke

Thomas thought they were nice, but he still wasn't okay with a new driver.

" Nice to meet you two. " - Thomas

" My pleasure. You're a cute one aren't one. " - Duke

" Well. People think that. " - Thomas

" You're cute Thomas, you know that. " - Emily

" Stop it. Blushing. " - Thomas

" Okay. Nice to meet you Arthur. " - Emily

" You too pretty one. " - Arthur

Emily blushed and Thomas stared at him. This is the second time someone flirted with girl. This time it was a human.

" Well. I hope you all get along. " - Tyler

" I'm sure we will. I've control many trains and we always get along. " - Duke

" Be careful with Thomas. He can be a little pushy. " - Patrick

" I'm right here. " - Thomas

" Oh you know its true. " - Patrick

" Patrick. Let's just go and enjoy our trip. " - Tyler

" How long we will have these new drivers? " - Emily

" Our trip is exactly one week. Their was yesterday and their's the day we leave. So 5 days. " - Tyler

" 5 Days. Tyler. I can't. " - Thomas

" Come on buddy. I choose you to come to New York. I'll still come be with you. " - Tyler

" As long as I see you everyday. Then I'll take it. " - Tyler

" He's a sweet one. " - Duke

" Yeah, sure, whatever. " - Thomas

" You have fun. " - Tyler

" If you excuse us. We have room service. " - Patrick

" Shut up already about room service. " - Tyler

The twins left and Thomas looked as they left the station. This was gonna be an adventure for Thomas, and not a fun kind of adventure.

" We have 10 minutes. So Thomas, let's get you to your position. " - Duke

" Yes sir. " - Thomas

" You too Emily. You got to look nice for the people. " - Arthur

" She's always nice, buddy! " - Thomas

" Easy Tommy. " - Emily

" He-he, Tommy. " - Jet

Thomas groaned when he heard that. He really was acting like a baby. But that was Thomas, no matter how old he gets, he'll still be a bit of a whiner.

* * *

Thomas and Emily were in there positions. The coaches, or whatever their were called, were hooked up to them. Thomas thought they were a lot heavier.

" All aboard Train # 1 to Downtown Manhattan. " - Duke

" That's me right? " - Thomas

" That's right my friend. " - Duke

Thomas's coaches doors opened and people began to walk in. Some of them looked at Thomas all confused, he's been getting that ever since he got here.

" All aboard Train # 12 to the Brooklyn Bridge. " - Arthur

" That's me everyone. " - Emily

Emily's coaches doors opened and people filled up their as well. She got some nice compliments from the people. Thomas was jealous from that.

" Okay. We ready to go? " - Duke

" Everyone. please remain seated until the train has come to a complete stop. " - Arthur

Thomas and Emily then began to move as they were controlled by their new drivers. They were now off to their destination, and many more to come.

Right as Thomas left the station, the three thieves from last night were watching him again.

" Their he is. I looked it up online. He should be finished by 6:00pm. When he goes back in his shed and then goes to sleep. We take him. " - Jeremy

" What about the driver? " - Mack

" He should be gone by then. " - Jeremy

" What about his bubbly, younger driver? " - Todd

" If he comes. Then we should get rid of him. " - Jeremy

" We kill? " - Mack

" No. You dimwit. We don't do that. We knock him out. " - Jeremy

" Then what? " - Todd

" Then we take the prize, just follow me, and be ready for tonight. " - Jeremy

The three left the station as their plan was fully ready.

For the next 5 hours. Thomas would experience an amazing journey through New York. Each destination he went too, their would be nice things to look at all over. He made 6 big stops.

First, he went to Downtown Manhattan. This stop was right next to the One World Trade Center building.

" Wow. That thing is enormous. " - Thomas

" It's very beautiful looking. " - Duke

" Why did they build this? " - Thomas

" I'd rather not tell you. It's pretty sad. " - Duke

" Okay then, if you say. " - Thomas

After that stop, the next destination was Battery Park. It was right next to the water. Once Thomas stopped he looked and saw the views in the water. He could even see the statue of liberty.

" That's my favorite landmark. " - Thomas

" She's a great one. " - Duke

" If only I was her. " - Thomas

Thomas continued to look out at Lady Liberty. Then he got flashed in the face by cameras as people were taking pictures of him.

" A tank engine in New York? That's vague. " - photographer

" Walk away. I'm enjoying the view. " - Thomas

The photographers shrugged and walked away. Thomas didn't care about the people anymore. He just wanted to keep on looking at the greatness of NYC.

The next three stops he went to were near the Empire State Building, Madison Square Garden, and Times Square.

The fact that he was right in front of these places were just amazing to him. He started to forget about Tyler and the people and was just having fun.

The last stop he went to was the Bronx Zoo. When he arrived, the people, mostly the children, and even the animals were looking at him.

" Here we go again. " - Thomas

" Is that Thomas the Tank Engine? " - kid 1

" It is. " - Kid 2

" I gotta get a picture of him. " - kid 3

The 3 kids and 7 others ran up to Thomas cheering and all took pictures and smiled at him.

" Now this is more like it. " - Thomas

Duke came down and decided to be nice.

" You all get in front of Thomas. " - Duke

The 10 kids all positioned themselves in front of them.

" Say York. " - Duke

" York. " - 10 kids and Thomas

The picture was taken and the kids all ran up to Duke wanting the picture. But one copy could be made.

Thomas smiled more and was finally having the trip he wanted. And he had for more 4 days of it as well.

For the rest of his shift. He traveled for more stops and ones he's been too. People were starting to be nice to him and he was already becoming a face in New York to recognize.

* * *

At 6:00 pm, Thomas's shift was over. He was sad that it ended already. But he had to face it. He was taken back to his station. He parked up and was put back in his shed. Emily wasn't back yet though. But Yankee and Knick were.

" Good to see you again pal. How was your day? " - Knick

" It was truly amazing. It got to see so many things. I got recognized and photographed. I love New York City. " - Thomas

" We all do buddy. Los Angeles thinks they're better. New York rules all. " - Yankee

" Not the time for that Yank. " - Knick

" Sorry Knicky. " - Yankee

Thomas didn't say anything as he was thinking back of this insane day. The landmarks, the people, and everything he got to see. He missed Sodor, but he loved New York.

He's new driver Duke had already went home, but he actually wasn't bad. He controlled Thomas very well and was being friendly and like a guide the whole time.

But Thomas wanted to see Tyler. He got his wish as Tyler and Patrick started coming down the stairs. Tyler was wearing a new hat and shirt. While Patrick, was wearing shiny sunglasses and fancy shoes.

" Their's my boy. Was he nice? " - Tyler

" Your boy was nice. And had a great time. " - Thomas

" That's good to hear. We had a blast as well. " - Patrick

" Clearly. What up with the glasses? " - Thomas

" I got them at the most expensive gift shop their was. " - Patrick

" Wasting his money. " - Tyler

" Hey. We're singers. We get paid like every week. " - Patrick

" Just don't go crazy and buy the Statue of Liberty. " - Thomas

" Funny. Just Funny. " - Patrick

Emily's whistle then could be heard. As she was arriving, she was put back in her shed berth right next to Thomas.

" That was insane. " - Emily

" Good to see again darling. " - Thomas

" Sounds like you had a grand old time. " - Emily

" Yes I did Emily, yes I did. " - Thomas

" How come you're a little late girl? " - Yankee

" Somehow got sick in one of the coaches. And it took like 23 minutes to clean it up. " - Emily

" I had a burger earlier. " - Patrick

" Not my fault. " - Emily

" Well I'm just glad your day was great Thomas. Cause you'll be doing this for 4 more days. " - Tyler

" Then I'm going to sleep now. " - Thomas

" Uh, you don't have too. " - Tyler

Too late though, as Thomas drifted. Everyone else shrugged.

" So Emily. Wanna see all my merchandise. " - Patrick

" Not really. " - Emily

Patrick lifted up the gift shop big he was holding. It was really heavy, cause he bought so much stuff.

" Well I'm gonna count them. " - Patrick

He then started to run to the stairs. But some stuff fell out.

" Hold up there speedy. " - Tyler

" What? " - Patrick

Tyler picked up a piece of cloth on the ground.

" You dropped your new pillowcase. " - Tyler

Patrick then laughed and grabbed the so called "pillowcase".

" Actually. That's my new underwear. " - Patrick

Tyler stay stilled and Patrick giggled and walked away.

" If you'll excuse me Emily, I'm gonna go boil my hand. " - Tyler

" Have fun. " - Emily

As Tyler then left. The three thieves were once again watching.

" He's asleep now. We get him now? " - Todd

" No. Those other engines will clearly see us. " - Jeremy

" Then what, leader? " - Mack

" When the others are all sound asleep, then we go. " - Jeremy

" God. I hate waiting. " - Mack

" Don't be a whiny puss. " - Todd

" I'll show you who's a whiny..." - Mack

" Quiet dummies. This plan is not gonna be wrecked by you're babbling. Just be ready. " - Jeremy

" Yes sir. " - Mack and Todd

* * *

Already three hours have passed. The 5 engines/subways in the station were all sound asleep, especially Thomas, the robbers' target.

The 3 went around the corner and started to slowly walk towards the sheds.

" Keep your holes shut. We can't let him wake. " - Jeremy

Todd then entered Thomas's cab and put a fake explosive in their. That would be used to prevent Thomas and anyone else from attacking.

Todd exited and then Jeremy entered the cab and was already starting Thomas up.

Coincidentally, he was an expert at controlling engines, even small ones like Thomas.

Mack kept at look out and Todd then opened the door for Thomas to leave the station.

" All clear sir. " - Mack

" Doors are opened says me. " - Todd

" Get in. " - Jeremy

The other two entered and started to laugh.

" Let's get out of here fast. " - Mack

" Hold it dimwit. We have to go slow so he doesn't wake up. " - Jeremy

" The whole time? - Todd

" Once were's out of this stinky station then we go fast. " - Jeremy

" I like that. " - Mack

Thomas's wheels started to move slowly and then he started to slowly leave his berth. He was just about to leave the station. When Patrick came to the station, he realized he left his key card in the station.

When he walked down the stairs. He saw Thomas moving on his own, still asleep.

" what the? Is he sleep moving? " - Patrick

He squinted closer and saw that their were 3 strangers inside his can controlling him. He could also see them laughing.

Patrick was panicking in his mind, but he didn't let it out. In fact, he slowly walked back to the hotel.

When he went to his room. He tried to open the door, but he couldn't. He didn't even get his key card back. He banged on the door for Tyler.

" Tyler. Ty! Tyler Mitchell! Open up. " - Patrick

Tyler was in his bed and heard the loud knocking. He groaned and walked up to it to open.

" Patrick. I thought you got your card back. " - Tyler

He opened the door and Patrick slowly walked in and started pacing back in forth.

" What are you doing? " - Tyler

" Um, well. You see. Just come with me. " - Patrick

" It's past 9. " - Tyler

" Just come on. " - Patrick

He then grabbed Tyler's hand and brought him back to the station. When they got there, Tyler saw Thomas's berth was empty.

" Where is Thomas? " - Tyler

" Just help me wake up Emily. " - Patrick

The two shaked Emily to wake her up. It wasn't working, so Patrick did it again.

" The Queen's dead! " - Patrick

Emily once again shot her eyes open and saw the two twins in front of her.

" Why why why? You dummies? " - Emily

" Yeah. Why am I here? " - Tyler

Emily then saw that Thomas wasn't next to her.

" Where's Thomas. " - Emily

" Well he, I saw. " - Patrick

" Where is he? " - Tyler and Emily

" You see. I came down to get my card and I saw Thomas moving from his shed. " - Patrick

" And? " - Tyler

" He was still asleep, so I thought he was sleep walking, or sleep moving. " - Patrick

" Keep talking, now. " - Emily

" Then I saw three guys in his cab and they were laughing and I think that they kidnapped Thomas. " - Patrick

He said that so fast. Tyler and Emily then were frozen in shock and fear.

" Did you get that? " - Patrick

" Thomas was kidnapped! " - Tyler and Emily

" You dumbass. Why didn't you do anything! " - Tyler

" I was scared all right. " - Patrick

" So? Thomas is gone! Gone! " - Emily

" No. no. no. no. no. no. " - Tyler

The three subways were some how still asleep from this, but they didn't care.

" This is bad. Thomas has been kidnapped! In New York! He could be anywhere. " - Tyler

" Thomas. My love. Where could you be? " - Emily

Where he was in the city being controlled by three maniacs. He drifted through the tracks faster since he left the station. He was still fast asleep.

" This guy is a good sleeper. " - Todd

" And he's fast. " - Mack

" Perfect. And when he wakes up, he'll soon be a part of our master plan. " - Jeremy

The three laughed loudly in triumph. Thomas, who was still asleep, had no idea what was to come.

* * *

Crazy and scary ending huh? The last chapter will be the big ending to this. Stay tuned for that.

The names Duke and Arthur are references to the characters in the show. See you soon. Love, Ethan

One more thing.

If you're somehow who's very affected by the Notre Dame fire. Stay strong. It's sad to see such a beautiful, historic landmark be destroyed like that. I hope you can stay confident.

Also, don't make jokes about it. That's very disrespectful. If you're somehow who's joking about it. You should be ashamed.


	4. Robberies & Home Sweet Home

" Thomas could be anywhere in this city. " - Patrick

" No shit, New York is the largest city in the country. " - Tyler

" Boys. Yelling doesn't help. " - Emily

" Are you sure? I think it does! " - Patrick

" Just tell us what direction you saw them going. " - Emily

" Um, Northeast, or South to the bottom, no the left of...I don't remember. " - Patrick

" Then why are you here? " - Tyler

" Hey! I saw him get kidnapped. " - Patrick

" My poor Thomas. You knows where he could be. " - Emily

The 3 friends were all still panicking around until Tyler remembered something.

" Oh God! I forget about the TD. " - Tyler

" TD? " - Patrick and Emily

" A Tracking Device. After the incident at the Steelworks, I decided to put a device in Thomas so that if he ever got lost again, we could find him more fast. " - Tyler

" You put a tracking device in Thomas? That feels very wrong. " - Patrick

" I did it because I care about him. And I don't want to lose him again. " - Tyler

" Just use it. " - Emily

Tyler ran back to the hotel room to get his suitcase as that's where he put the device. He left Patrick and Emily all shocked.

" A tracking device? " - Emily

" That's very disturbing. " - Patrick

10 minutes later, Tyler came back to the station with the device.

" I got it, got it, got it! " - Tyler

" You got the thingy a thing. " - Patrick

" Yeah, i guess. " - Tyler

He showed his brother and Emily the device. It was very detailed, like a futuristic cellphone.

" How did you get this? " - Emily

" I know a guy. " - Tyler

Ty then turned on the device and waited for a signal. After 30 seconds, no signal was found.

" Gosh dammit this station has the worst connection ever. " - Tyler

He then grabbed Patrick and brought him outside. Tyler put the device in the air trying to get a signal. He was able to get it and Thomas's location was shown.

" Jackpot! " - Tyler

" Did you find Thomas? " - Emily

Tyler and Patrick ran back in the station and showed Emily.

" The blue dot shows that's him. He's 9 miles North and still moving. We gotta go now. " - Tyler

" He's so far though. I don't know if I can catch him. " - Emily

" I got his location. I'm sure he'll stop soon. And we he does, we'll catch up to him and save him. " - Tyler

" Alright. Let's Go. Hands in. " - Patrick

He put his hand in front of Tyler.

" We're not doing that again. " - Ty;er

" Let's just get going. " - Patrick

He and Tyler went in Emily's cab and the three friends went off to find the blue engine. And to get out of this city.

* * *

About an hour after being kidnapped, Thomas still remained asleep being controlled by the three thieves.

" Wow. This little one is the lightest sleeper ever. " - Mack

" And the most adorable. " - Todd

" Todd. Stop being nice and just get prepared for the robbery. " - Jeremy

" Right sir. " - Todd

" When we get the money. What will we use it for? " - Mack

" I've always wanted my own hot tub and chandelier for my house. " - Todd

" That's boring. I would get the three most expensives cars ever. The ladies will be just waiting for me. " - Mack

" You guys have the lamest dreams. When I get the money, I will get all the supplies I need to finally make the first time machine ever. So I can go back and prevent my mother was crashing her car. " - Jeremy

" And our ideas are lame. " - Todd

" You two keep your flappers shut, or you two will be empty handed. " - Jeremy

As soon as he finished that insult, thunder rumbled and it started to rain. Thomas then slowly started to move and open his eyes. He felt the water on his face.

" Uh, hello. Am I awake? " - Thomas

His eyes opened more and he saw that he wasn't in his shed and that he was moving. He then opened his eyes fully.

" What the. Tyler, where are we going? " - Thomas

The trio hears the engine.

" Oh god. He's awake. " - Jeremy

" Who said that? " - Thomas

" Just be quiet guys. " - Todd

Thomas looked around and saw tracks, trees, buildings, lots of things. But he had no clue where he was going.

" Tyler? Are you in there? " - Thomas

" Uh, yes. Tyler. That's me. " - Mack

Thomas knew that wasn't his driver's voice.

" You're not Tyler. Who are you? Let me go. " - Thomas

" Nice job Macko. " - Jeremy

Jeremy then turned up the throttle and Thomas was going faster.

" Oh God. Help me. Somebody. I'm being taken. " - Thomas

" Don't worry little one. Everything will be fine. " - Jeremy

Thomas continued to panic, but he had no control of himself.

" Let me go you psychos. " - Thomas

* * *

Miles away, Emily, Patrick, and Tyler were following the trail that Thomas is supposedly on.

" He's on this track. If we keep following it. We might catch up. " - Tyler

" I can't go any faster. I'm gonna run out of steam. " - Emily

" Look. Just keep going. Thomas is counting on you, or us. " - Patrick

" You're right. I'm coming Thomas. Stay calm. " - Emily

Tyler hears the device start to beep. The rain was getting it wet.

" Come on. This stupid thing should be waterproof. " - Tyler

" Seriously, how did you get that? " - Patrick

" Money. " - Tyler

" Fair enough. " - Patrick

Emily continued to go faster as the night continues, but the three had no idea was was coming.

* * *

Before you know it. Thomas finally stopped. The trio had arrived at their destination, or they would say target. Once Thomas stopped, the trio got out of his cab and walked up to his face.

" We're here little one. " - Jeremy

" You shut up. Let me go. " - Thomas

" Sure we will. After our little job. " - Todd

" You see that? " - Mack

He pointed at the bank and Thomas was shocked, but also confused.

" What is it? " - Thomas

" That, my friend. Is Citi Group Inc. One of the largest banks in the country. " - Jeremy

" Just imagine how much money is in there. " - Todd

" And you. You're our escape. " - Mack

" I''m not going anywhere with you. " - Thomas

Thomas started to back up, but stopped by Jeremy's loud voice.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you! " - Jeremy

Then Todd pulled out a detonator looking thing from his pocket.

" You make any move. Then their will be pieces of you everywhere. " - Todd

" You don't want that, right? " - Mack

Thomas was so shocked, he could barely talk.

" But...how do you...You. " - Thomas

" You stay there. And you'll be fine. " - Jeremy

Thomas stopped moving and gulped. He really didn't have a choice. He was still filled with fear

" Okay. " - Thomas

" Good boy. Let's get this over with. Todd, you watch him. Mack, you grab the lock breaker. " - Jeremy

The 3 assembled. Todd stood near Thomas still holding the detonator. Mack grabbed a lock breaking kit from his dufflebag. Jeremy grabbed all the sacks and cases, where they'll put the money. This robbery was officially undergo.

* * *

Emily, Tyler, and Patrick were getting closer, but it felt like hours.

" Please tell me we're almost there. " - Emily

" Do you have his location? " - Patrick

" I don't know. Come on you stupid tracker. I feel like I wasted 4,000 dollars. " - Tyler

" Four thous..." - Patrick

" Yeah I know, shut up. " - Tyler

He continued to smack the device to try and get a location, but it didn't look like it was working. Then another beep went off.

" I think I got something. " - Tyler

" Tell us. " - Emily and Patrick

" The blue dot shows where Thomas is. He's at Citi Group Bank. " - Tyler

" Bank? " - Emily

" The people who kidnapped him have to be pulling a robbery. " - Patrick

" You bet. I should call the cops. " - Tyler

" You do that Tyler. Just tell me where to go. " - Emily

" Okay Em. Just keep going forward, we'll be there. " - Tyler

" Okay. I'm coming Thomas. We're coming to save you. " - Emily

She went faster and faster. Making the two boys loose balance.

" Hold on tight boys. " - Emily

" Hello 911. Yeah, my name is Tyler Mitchell. I'm reporting a bank robbery and a kidnapping. It's taking place at the Citi Group Inc. Bank. " - Tyler

" And our friend has been taken hostage! " - Patrick

" Shh. Yeah. Okay. Yes, that's it. You'll get there fast. Alright, thank you. " - Tyler

He hung up and pumped his fists high.

" The police are coming to save the day. " - Tyler

" Yes. But I wanna deal with these kidnappers. " - Emily

" Maybe you shouldn't. These people could be dangerous. " - Patrick

" Just stay cautious. " - Tyler

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bank. The robbery was still going on. Mack had successfully breached the lock to the back door. And they also entered the first vault they approached.

The two opened the door and saw all the cash money.

" This is the best day of my life. " - Mack

" We'll be feeling great tomorrow. " - Jeremy

The two grabbed as much money as they could. Filled up the sacks and cases they brought. Once they finished, they may of taken over 900,000 dollars. But that's all they wanted, as it was enough for them.

Jeremy and Mack returned to Todd and Thomas.

" Guess what we got. " - Mack

" The fortune. " - Todd

" That's right. We're rich now. " - Jeremy

" You guys know you'll be detected. " - Thomas

" Silly train. Mack here also disabled the alarms. " - Jeremy

" So we're escaping undetected. " - Mack

" Let's load him up and get us out of here. " - Todd

" Wait. What are you gonna do with me now? " - Thomas

" Let's see. Once we take you back to our hideout. We won't really need you anymore. So, I hope you like water, cause we'll put you in the Hudson. " - Jeremy

Thomas shaked in fear. They were gonna throw him in the water.

" Quick. Let's roll. " - Mack

" STOP! " - Tyler, Patrick, and Emily

The three robbers and Thomas were surprised and looked around for the shout. Thomas then looked ahead and saw a familiar shape.

" EMILY?! " - Thomas

It was indeed Emily. She came up and then stopped a few yards away from Thomas. Tyler and Patrick also came down from her cab.

" What is this malarkey? " - Jeremy

" I believe you have something that's not yours. " - Tyler

" The money. " - Patrick

Tyler and Emily then glared at him.

" And! Our friend. " - Tyler

" Oh right. " - Patrick

" You silly kids. You think you're gonna be that lucky. " - Jeremy

" We don't care about luck. We just want our friend. " - Tyler

" My love. " - Emily

" Okay. You want him, come get him. " - Mack

The 3 friends were confused by Mack's quiet voice. Emily started to move forward, until.

" Todd! " - Jeremy

Todd quickly pulled out the detonator.

" Woah. Shit. " - Tyler

" Now. You 3 stay there. Or mister blue here will be in blue pieces. " - Todd

" You monsters! " - Emily

She then started to move forward again.

" Emily stop. " - Thomas

She stopped but still had an urge to charge.

" Now. No one will get hurt. Now you three just go on home, and we'll bring blue back to you tomorrow. " - Jeremy

" Don't listen They're gonna drown me. " - Thomas

" That's it. Shut up you blue rat. " - Jeremy

Jeremy punched Thomas in the face.

" Stop it, you bitch! " - Tyler

He ran right at the robbers, then Mack pulled out a crowbar and smacked Tyler in the arm and shoulder. He fell to the ground.

" Ow, mother...you jerks. " - Tyler

" Tyler, are you okay? " - Patrick

" I'm on the ground in huge pain. Of course I'm not okay. " - Tyler

The 3 robbers laughed in potential victory.

" Well. I guess it's over now. " - Jeremy

Tyler remained on the ground, and then he heard a noise in the distance. He knew what it was.

" You're right, it's over. " - Tyler

Jeremy snickered.

" For you. " - Tyler

The robbers looked at him weird, but then all of a sudden. Police cars came out of the corner. SWAT team trucks came as well. Choppers were overhead with search lights. As they all arrived, they all exited their vehicles and pointed their guns at the robbers.

" It's over now. Drop the weapons. " - Police chief

The 3 robbers were beside themselves.

" So, are we going home? " - Todd

" I don't think so. " - Mack

" I hate my life. " - Jeremy

Todd dropped the detonator, Mack dropped the crowbar, and Jeremy dropped the money. A bunch of cops grabbed them, threw them down, and cuffed them.

Thomas, Emily, Tyler, and Patrick all sighed in relief. It was over.

A few moments later, everything was a set. The 3 robbers were off to jail. The money was put back. Tyler was treated for his injury. And Thomas was safe. Well, not yet.

" Hey, chief. The robbers said their's a bomb on me. " - Thomas

" Don't worry about it son. My guys looked inside. They found the "bomb". It was a fake. " - Chief

" Oh, thank the lord. " - Emily

" They also found a tracking device. They took that as well. " - Chief

" Wait, you took the..." - Ty;er

" Why was there a tracking device in me? " - Thomas

" Uh, let's just say that's how we found you. " - Tyler

He was expecting Thomas to yell at him, but he got the better.

" You are the best Tyler. If it wasn't for that, I'd be gone. " - Thomas

Tyler smiled and hugged his engine's face. Patrick joined as well, and Emily came up to Thomas's face and kissed him.

" We're all safe and sound. " - Tyler

" Thank god. " - Thomas

" Now let's go home. And never come back. " - Patrick

" Agreed. " - Emily

That's exactly what they did.

* * *

The next morning, Tyler made a plane trip possible back to Sodor. The 4 friends were soon at the airport and all boarded the plane and prepared for a flight back to home sweet home.

Thomas believed that he had the most fun, but also most scariest adventure ever. He won't ever forget this one. He'll also remember being saved by the ones he loved.

" Hey guys. When we get back home. Let's not tell the others about the, you know, incident. " - Thomas

" Yeah. We don't want to freak them out. " - Tyler

" Totally agree. " - Patrick

" It will be between the four of us. " - Emily

" Lady and Gentlemen. Our flight to the Island of Sodor is prepared for take off. " - pilot

Thomas sat in his spot and closed his eyes.

" I'm coming back. Home Sweet Home. " - Thomas

" Bye New York. We'll miss and not miss you. " - Emily

" But I'll remember this trip. For the rest of my life. " - Thomas

The plane soon took off. Thus ending the craziest adventure Thomas and the others have ever experienced.

THE END

* * *

Finally. The end is here. Thomas is safe and they all make it back home safely.

I really hope you liked this story. Cause I think it was one of the best i've made.

Next story should be a good one. It's a humor themes story, so be ready for that.

See you guys soon. Love, ETBlack333


End file.
